Funeral Song
by Darko Midou
Summary: OneShot. Es el aniversario de Kai y Rei, Rei quiere darle una sorpresa a su amado, pero Kai será el que le terminará dando esa sorpresa, que termina en tragedia...


Funeral Song: (Canción Fúnebre)

I dumped you again **_(Yo termine contigo otra vez)_**  
I don't understand **(_Yo no comprendo)_**  
It's happened before **(_Ha pasado antes)_**  
can't take it no more **(_No lo puedo soportar mas_)**

_Los torneos habian terminado, al fin todo aquella estupida rivalidad había quedado en el pasado, al fin podíamos vivir juntos, te confesé mis mas profundos sentimientos, mi corazon se llenó de esperanza cuando de tus labios se desprendieron las palabras que yo adoraba, las palabras que simbolizaban tus correspondencia a mis sentimientos…Desde ese gran momento, ha pasado un año, justo el lunes, el dia que salgo antes de la Universidad, corri para llegar a casa lo antes posible y sorprenderte con una cena especial y luego entregarnos a la pasion que mutuamente y tantas veces nos habiamos demostrado…Pero…La sorpresa me la terminaste dando a mi, y no fue ninguna cosa agradable…Frente a mi, frente a mis propios ojos estabas tu con ese Pelirrojo, me quede paralizado, viendo esa escena, mientras mi corazon se hacia polvo…_

These foolish games **_(Este tonto juego)_**  
Always end up in confusion **_(Siempre termina en confusión)_**  
I'll take you back **_(Te tendré de vuelta )  
_**Just to leave you once again **_(Solo para dejarte ir otra vez )_**

_Me viste, Inmediatamente detuviste mi tortura, sabías bien que lo que hiciste me habia lastimado, te acercas para abrazarme...te rechazo, tus brazos son puñales de la traición, recuerdo que corri, corri a la cocina, me encerré no te queria ver mas, no quería ver a nadie, aun en mi mente se reproducia una y otra vez la escena de mi entrada a casa, mientras saciabas tus apetitos sexuales con alguien, parecía no ser la primera vez, apunte mi vista al porta-cuchillos que habíamos comprado hacía no mucho, en ese momento, observe cada cuchillo, como buscando cual podía ser la mejor medicina para mi dolor...Me levante, me acerque a la mesada..._

I died in my dreams **_(Morí en mis sueños)  
_**What's that supposed to mean? **_(¿Que se supones que significa?) _**  
Got lost in the fire ******_Me perdí en el fuego) _**  
I died in my dreams ******_Lo hice en mis sueños)  
_**reaching out for your hand ******_Buscando tus manos)  
_**My fatal desire ******_Mi deseo fatal) _**

_Tomé uno de los cuchillo en mis manos, lo observe durante un buen rato, como admirandolo, sabía que era hora de terminar con mi sufrimiento, y lo hice….Pase muy suavemente el cuchillo por mi muñeca, la sangre empezó a fluir a borbotenes, no me detuve a pararla, me sente apoyado en la puerta del aparador, con mis brazos extendidos observaba como se formaba alrededor de mi muñeca herida un gran rio de sangre que aumentaba cada vez mas su caudal...En ese momento, le diste un gran golpe a la puerta y me viste...  
_  
I've failed you again **_(Te falle otra vez )  
_**Cause I let you stay **_(Por que te dejo quedarte)  
_**I used to pretend **_(Yo solía pretender)  
_**That I felt ok **_(Que me sentía bien)  
_**

_Hice una media sonrisa, como si me hubiera liberado de algo muy pesado, realmente lo había hecho, eres libre Kai, libre de ser feliz con ese chico ruso con el cual seguramente me habrias traicionado tantas veces...  
_  
Just one big lie ******_Solo una gran mentira)  
_**Such a perfect illusion ******_Casi una perfecta ilusión)_**  
I made you mine ******_Te hice mía)_**  
Just to hurt you once again ******_Solo para hacerte daño una vez mas)_**

_Se me paso por la cabeza, la primera vez que nos entregamos al placer, al éxtasis de aquella primera vez, como nos declarabamos nuestro amor mutuamente ante cada demostracion de pasion..._

I died in my dreams **_(Morí en mis sueños)  
_**What's that supposed to mean? **_(¿Que se supones que significa?) _**  
Got lost in the fire ******_Me perdí en el fuego) _**  
I died in my dreams ******_Lo hice en mis sueños)  
_**reaching out for your hand ******_Buscando tus manos)  
_**My fatal desire ******_Mi deseo fatal) _**

_Alcancé a exhalar mis ultimas palabras…  
_

"_Adios mi Kai, Te amo..."_

Luego todo fue borroso, solo se que anunciaste a pronunciar algo, logo todo fue oscuridad...la oscuridad que alberga mi corazon ahora que no te tengo a mi lado...fui feliz contigo hasta la traición...

_FIN..._


End file.
